tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
The 3 Things In Mind
Introduction The 3 Things In Mind are a Ghost Spy, a Zombie Demo and a Invisible Soldier. Origin Samuel he was, a normal BLU Spy before he was cursed, he had done several sins in his life, one of the sins was a contract to kill someone, when he was done with the contract, the curse occurred. Now, they are here until he has finally understands why they are here and does the trials of "The 3 Things In Mind". The Ghost Spy is Conscious, the Zombie Demo is Guilt and the Invisible Soldier is Behavior. Powers & Abilites The Curse: '''When in battle, increases strength and health by 37% but decreases speed by 10%. '''The Weight Of Sins: When being damaged, it decreases his speed by 15%. Death's Fate: '''When damaged severely, the power '''Death's Fate has a 50% Chance to give Samuel another chance to defeat the opponent, but if Death's Fate '''picks the other 50% Samuel will be dragged into the ground being returned to hell or home. '''Mindful Mann: '''After killing someone, he is able to increase speed and strength by reviving 5 people who he has killed in battle, if its just one person he is battling, nothing will happen. '''Cut Short: '''Not at his will, he is able to have one of the "3 Things In Mind" to help him in battle but they will come randomly, Conscious has 64% chance to come into battle, Guilt has a 32% to help and Behavior has a 24% to fight with him. But this power has a cost of health and giving half of his health whoever has been spawned. Behavior & Apperance His behavior is mostly angry because of his curse, always being haunted day and night, it gets annoying and he can barely get any sleep. He is a BLU Spy that wears the Cut Throat Concierge, Spectre's Spectacles and a Charmer's Chapeau‎. Disabilities & Weaknesses Sadly, he is just a human with a curse so he is able to die, but with '''Death's Fate '''he is able to sustain death with a chance. Also being human, he is not able to Super Jump or Teleport, he is able to cloak though. Samuel will also be able to be stabbed through the heart, but '''Death's Fate '''will come into play still. Some Other Things You Probably Need To Know * Samuel was originally going to have a power called '''Blood Loss. This power would be able to have more then one life with Death's Fate '''it won't make any sense. '''Blood Loss would also sacrifice one of the "3 Things In Mind" but this idea was sadly scrapped because it would make him overpowered. * Invisible Soldier was originally going to be called Regret, but Guilt and Regret are kind of similar, I replaced it with Behavior. * Why is there no Info box? I don't want to write a lot of description, plus it would be a pain in the ass to write a lot and organizing where it would go, I would probably write different pages to describe each one. 20180216003427 1.jpg|Behavior telling Samuel to be careful 20180216001757 1.jpg|Conscious telling Samuel something 20180216002242 1.jpg|Guilt is making Samuel remembering something Category:Spies Category:Cursed Being